


Sleep Schedules and the Dynamics of Cuddling

by SecretMarial



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMarial/pseuds/SecretMarial
Summary: Flowey muses on life as he tries to rest.





	Sleep Schedules and the Dynamics of Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there is NOT enough consensual Nyechtar on this site. Or in general. But I also like Papyton so I have this weird, supportive love triangle going on.
> 
> A working title for this was Flowers and Skeletons, Skeletons and Robots. I don’t even know what I’m doing here at this point. And the worst part is, I headcanon Papyrus as aromantic, and then I give him TWO boyfriends.

It was near midnight, and everyone was asleep. Well, everyone who slept normally anyway.

The thought that the rest needs of the three of them were near perfectly aligned crossed Flowey’s mind most nights. When things were dark and quiet, and he mused in circling thought patterns. Winding his mind down to the thoughtless trance that was the closest he came to sleep. Two hours, tops, was all he needed to refresh fully, and he was on his way there. He spent each night settled in a suffocating small pot packed with nutrient rich soil. He could also take in nutrients by eating, but being planted was easier for his body, and protected his annoyingly fragile roots. And this small pot fit perfectly on the nightstand Papyrus had purchased, pushed flush to the bed.

Mettaton never really slept either, an unexpected side-effect of corporealizing as a robot. The battery consumption of his preferred form meant he needed at least a few hours plugged into a power source, unlike the box form, which energy needs could be met with normal monster food intake. He could be in either form when recharging, though the box went faster. Instead of a trance though, he slipped into a strange sort of high, becoming nearly unresponsive and muttering snatches of nonsense.

“*NOT MY KEY OFFICER I SWEAR.”

Absolute nonsense, all of it. And Mettaton never knew what he had been saying or responding to when he turned back on.

Papyrus needed the least amount of rest, though he was supposedly a normal monster. Idiots. He was also the only one who actually slept. Once or maybe twice a week, Papyrus would settle into his racecar bed and sleep for a little over an hour. There he lay right now, though Mettaton was currently between Papyrus and the mattress. Since Papyrus had very little feeling, laying on Mettaton’s box form was nearly the same to him. Mettaton’s long, flexible arms were wrapped around him several times, holding him tight.

It was almost enough to make him jealous. Of course, Flowey had plenty of experience in holding Papyrus tight in his vines, but it was a position not well suited to, well, anywhere he couldn’t get a firm and wide root network to support the size necessary to hold Papyrus. They usually used it for… personal ventures.

Not like that you perverts! Sex wasn’t exactly a ‘thing’ for most monsters, though some sure got their kicks out of it. Including Mettaton, apparently, but just because the two of them shared a boyfriend did NOT make any of that Flowey’s business.

But this casual, easy intimacy. Neither even needed to be conscience to do it! Mettaton wasn’t the only one holding on, either. He could see Papyrus’ hand, gloved phalanges wrapped around Mettaton’s similarly covered metal fingers. Their twined hands lay on Papyrus’ battle body, right over his soul.

It made him hate this body more than usual. No, not even a body, this _vessel_. This stupid, tiny, childish, weak, annoying _vessel._ Couldn’t he have been anything other than a flower? Something with limbs? A doll, a stuffed toy, hell even those stupid training dummies most ghosts settled for, something that could be comfortably held at least? He swayed and hummed in bleary annoyance. How did a flower get in on some cuddling?

The answer was he didn’t, he sat and suffered until he stopped thinking. Forget vessels and replacement bodies, on nights like this, when all three of them were in the same place, resting at the same time, it was enough to make him wish to be a boss monster again. Usually these kinds of thoughts were suffocated under planning for very possible circumstance, moping over Chara, hanging out with Papyrus, watching over Frisk, and other valuable uses of his time. But planning took too much thought, would keep him from resting, and going anywhere was out of the question. Moping over Chara left him teary and stupid looking, something he wasn’t going to do in front of Mettaton, conscience or not.

So he thought of his old body, and what it might have looked like today. Would it have looked anything like that old design he had created, the ‘Absolute God of Hyperdeath’? Probably not, even if he had taken after Toriel, that old design had been too slim, not like Toriel’s barrel figure. Maybe he would have taken after Asgore, with broad shoulders that tapered slightly to the hips. He could have carried Chara, or Frisk. Actually, he could have carried just about anyone he wanted, but his siblings could stand on his hypothetical shoulders, goofing around. Plus, Papyrus probably would have been impressed, he was unhealthily fixated on muscles, especially arm and shoulder muscles.

No matter who he had taken after, he would have been tall, taller than Papyrus, or even Undyne. He would have had those soft and floppy ears. Chara had always liked those. He would have had horns, probably long like Asgore’s. He could just see Frisk standing on his head like some crazy person, swinging back and forth by his horns like they tried to do to Asgore if he stayed too low for too long.

Seeing the two of them on the bed, Flowey could almost imagine wrapping Papyrus up in strong fluffy arms. He’d probably have to try and find a way to get comfortable on Mettaton’s flat surface, like a quilt or something. Or maybe Mettaton would use his EX form on nights like this. After all, the man was trying to be considerate of others, so he wouldn’t abandon those around him again. Whatever.

He could nuzzle his snout against Papyrus’ skull and scratch his arms. He would be warm and cuddly, though the first wouldn’t have mattered to a skeleton. It would totally matter to Frisk, who would probably use him as a chair or something. One of those bony hands would be wrapped around his paw. If Mettaton was on tour somewhere, Papyrus would probably wrap his arms around Flowey, hold him just as tight. Maybe he would card his phalanges through Flowey’s fur.

And if he had lips, even on a long snout, he could kiss Papyrus instead of just bumping his mouth against him in the most awkward, self-conscience move _ever_. And that was if he was close enough!

But a boss monster needed a lot more than a few hours of sleep. He would lose plenty of time in the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep, and they could just be alone together. That would be awful.

Sure was nice that they had similar sleep schedules. So did Mettaton, weirdly enough. The three of them fit together pretty well. Though what he and Mettaton did wasn’t exactly sleeping, as much as different types of resting. Flowey would circle the same thoughts around and around in his head until they all faded into nothingness, a thoughtless trance that left him refreshed after only two hours. Mettaton, however, would go into a high-

Papyrus stirred. His eye-sockets opened just a little. Flowey hummed at him. Papyrus smiled. Suddenly he reached out with his free hand, cupping Flowey’s head in the palm of it. The hand slid down, resting around his stem. Papyrus’ sockets slid shut.

“NYEH HEH HEH…”

Flowey’s thoughts were scattered, his mind felt blank. The last thought that registered was that Papyrus was the best boyfriend, ever. His last action was to wrap a small vine around Papyrus’ hand and through his fingers. Then he slipped into his trance.


End file.
